Brandle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,461, discloses a coin sorter having a circular sorting track with an outside reference edge. The coins are moved by a coin moving disk with fingers that press down on and push the coin along its path.
The coin moving disk includes a plurality of fins or fingers which push the coins along a coin sorting path over the sorting openings. The coin moving disk, including its fins, is made of a light-transmissive material, such as acrylic. The coin moving disk may be clear or transparent, or it may be milky in color and translucent.
The fins of this prior art disk, are also referred to as “webs.” Briefly, they are aligned along radii of the coin moving member, and have a length equal to about the last 30% of the radius from the center of the circular coin moving member.
There were several problems concerning the coin moving disk of the prior art. The fins did not always grip the coins as well as desired. The fins could be subject to a “set” in which the fins become bent at a slight angle from perpendicular after repetitive use during a break-in period.
The coin moving disk was susceptible to wear and servicing. In one case, in the prior art, the disk had to be adjusted by having a service technician make a service call to remove a particular type of shim due to the “set” phenomena described above. The present invention is designed to provide a user-serviceable shim instead.